memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Risians
The following is a list of unnamed Risians. 22nd century Bistro couple This '''couple visited a bistro on Risa in 2152. They had a brief conversation in their native language with Ensign Hoshi Sato and were impressed by her ability to learn languages so fast. When the couple left, the man mentioned they were attending the Lohlunat, the "Festival of the Moons" that evening and recommended Sato to visit the festival, too. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.}} File:Risian bistro patron 1.jpg|''Played by James Ingersoll'' File:Risian bistro patron 2.jpg|''Played by Jennifer Williams'' Bistro patrons These patrons visited the bistro in which Hoshi Sato met Ravis in the night and shared breakfast with him on the second day. ( ) File:Risian bistro patron 3.jpg|''Played by Diamond Cook'' File:Risian bistro patron 4.jpg|''Played by Rick Burns'' File:Risian bistro patron 5.jpg|''Played by Virginia Simonson'' File:Risian bistro patron 6.jpg|''Played by Tom Archdeacon'' File:Risian bistro patron 7.jpg|''Played by Lynne Langdon'' File:Risian bistro patron 8.jpg|''Played by Tony Ross'' File:Risian bistro patron 9.jpg|''Played by Sharon Ferrito'' File:Risian bistro patron 10.jpg|''Played by Jennifer Bowman'' Bistro staff These two staffmembers served as waiter and waitress in the bistro visited by Hoshi Sato during her shore leave on Risa in 2152. The waiter worked during the night shift and the waitress during the day shift. ( ) |Milano and Hall filmed their scenes on Monday 25 March 2002 on Paramount Stage 9.}} File:Risian bistro waiter.jpg|''Played by Carlos Milano'' File:Risian bistro waitress.jpg|''Played by Whitney Hall'' Nightclub bartender This man served as bartender in a nightclub on Risa in 2152. He was working when Malcolm Reed and Trip Tucker visited the nightclub and met Dee'Ahn and . ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.}} Nightclub patrons These nine patrons visited a nightclub on Risa in early 2152 at the same time Malcolm Reed and Trip Tucker visited the bar. Some of them eyed Tucker and Reed on the following day when the two Enterprise officers went out of the basement under the nightclub just in their underwear. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.}} File:Risian nightclub patron 1.jpg|''Played by Stephen Blackehart'' File:Risian nightclub patron 2.jpg|''Played by Susan Foley'' File:Risian nightclub patron 3.jpg|''Played by Dawn Hoes'' File:Risian nightclub patron 4.jpg|''Played by Kevin Porter'' File:Risian nightclub patron 5.jpg|''Played by Terita Jackson'' File:Risian nightclub patron 6.jpg|''Played by Patrick Emery'' File:Risian nightclub patron 7.jpg|''Played by Antonio Vesa'' File:Risian nightclub patron 8.jpg|''Played by Kerri Jones'' File:Risian nightclub patron 9.jpg|''Played by Rosalyn Macie'' Nightclub waitress This woman served as waitress in a nightclub on Risa in 2152. She served drinks to Malcolm Reed and . ( ) 24th century Attendants Two attendants serving the needs of two Bolian civilians playing chess on Risa. ( ) Females 1 and 2 These females greeted Quark when he landed on Risa. He showed them the Horga'hn which meant he was seeking Jamaharon, a Risian rite. The second female asked Quark if he was seeking Jamaharon; the first told Quark that all that was hers was his, and he said, "I'll take it," before leaving with both arm in arm. ( ) Female 3 This female was present at Morn's memorial service on Deep Space 9 in 2374. ( ) Female lute player This female lute player worked at a resort when Leeta and Julian Bashir performed the Rite of Separation, and Pascal Fullerton tried to disrupt the environmental system. ( ) Male 1 This male was on the planet when Pascal Fullerton tried to disrupt the environmental system. ( ) Masseur A male worked at Temtibi Lagoon resort as a sonic masseur. He gave Leeta a massage shortly before she performed the Rite of Separation with Julian Bashir, and she was flirting with him when Worf and Jadzia Dax walked in, causing Worf to believe she was being unfaithful to Doctor Bashir. ( ) Picard's interrupters These four women interrupted Jean-Luc Picard during his vacation to ask him if he needed anything, after Picard displayed a horga'hn without being aware of its significance. He later told Joval that she was the fifth woman who had bothered him that day. ( ) |They may include any of the other women seen in the background of this episode.}} Resort staff This staff was employed at the resort Jean-Luc Picard spent his shore leave in in 2366. They talked to the guests, gave massages, and played games such as hoverball. One of the employees was Joval. ( ) File:Risian employee 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Risian employee 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Risian employee 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Risian employee 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Risian employee 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' de:Liste von Risanern Category:Risians Risians